


Lo siento

by NyttNafn



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyttNafn/pseuds/NyttNafn
Summary: Story based on the trailer for the fourth season.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Lo siento

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was wondering why Winston wants to clean Monty's name so badly. I just imagine an answer.
> 
> (English is not my first language, so I’m sorry if this story is not grammatically correct)

I tried everything. But it was useless, their group had been too clever, too united. 

I also had allies, his sister in the first place, and even Diego one of the only jocks to have remained faithful to him. But we didn’t succeed. 

I didn’t succeed. 

  
  
However, my plan seemed so perfect. A piece of art. But obviously, I was naive, I knew I was going to be spotted soon enough, I just wish I had more time. Despite everything, I didn't allow myself to be put down, on the contrary. I redoubled my efforts, I exhausted them physically and psychologically, but in vain.   
  
I believed it until the last second, I really thought I would succeed, but I had to make up my mind....

  
  
They never understood why I was so determined.   
  
"He wasn't worth it " Ani told me.   
"Did you forget what he did to you at the party?" Alex asked.   
“He raped me” Tyler whispered   
  
Yes, Tyler i know ….   
  
Monty called me the day of his arrest, he told me everything, it was a confession, like a sinner repenting for his actions. His voice was full of pain, disgust, and fear. He was waiting for me to react, to tell him that everything would be fine. But I couldn’t. And i didn't. Because I didn't have the strength. Instead, I remained silent, and I hung up the phone.   
  
He needed me, he trusted me. And I abandoned him.   
  
When I finally came to my senses, and realized that he only had me, I went to the prison to pay his bail. After that, we would have talked. He needed it so much!   
  
But it was too late. He was already gone … because I abandoned him. He died because of me!!! 

  
  
When I finally let it all out. All the remorse, and all the sadness that I had accumulated. They looked at me with pitying eyes, they tried to reassure me, they told me banalities like “it wasn’t your fault”, “you couldn’t have known”. But it was my fault! I could have saved him if I had reacted faster!   
  
I was so mad at myself, that I couldn't even look at my reflection in the mirror anymore. I was no longer eating, I was no longer sleeping, and I had only one goal. Prove that he had been a lot things, but not a murderer.   
  
I wanted him to forgive me. Or maybe I wanted to forgive myself?   
  
But they won.  
  
And I'm so tired.   
  
I’m sorry Monty   


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I ship Winston and Monty with all my soul! Sorry, not sorry!


End file.
